The Sorting
by Akira Muratake
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy spots a pretty redhead on the platform, and what happens after. First chapter is short but the others are longer. Series of connected drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated much in a while; I'm very busy with my current writing projects that I actually get paid for. It is very exhausting. I hopefully will be able to revise the Antediluvian Fairytale soon yet again, and stick up a second chapter.

In any case, this is a rather long-ish headcannon I wrote on a HP page I admin on FB. If you would like to visit us and request a headcannon of your own, head on over to facebook ExcuseMeIHaveToGoAndVomit

He saw her on the platform, on the first day of school. Amidst tearful parents packing their children into the Hogwarts Express, she stood out, her red curls bouncing as she said goodbye to her family.  
He didn't know who she was... but he's Scorpius Malfoy, and he always gets what he wants.

"Rose Weasley" called the Deputy Headmistress, almost reaching the bottom of the list. Scorpius watched, from the safety of Slytherin table, as the redhead from before bounced eagerly onto the chair. "So that's her name..." Scorpius thought.

One minute turned into three, then five. Rose appeared to be in an intense debate with the hat; everyone waited with bated breath.

At last, at five minutes and forty-five seconds, the hat opened its ripped mouth wide at the brim, and announced...

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the snakes applauded, Rose Weasley made her way to the farthest table, her robes now trimmed in green.

"First Weasley to be sorted to Slytherin in three hundred years, I tell you!" Scorpius heard a Ravenclaw third year whisper to another. He smiled at the girl and extended his hand to her:

"Scorpius Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got another request for a Scorose over on "Excuse me, I have to go and vomit" today, and wrote this as a continuation of the first one. This one is a LOT longer than the first! :)

If you would like to request a head canon, head on over to [slash] ExcuseMeIhaveToGoAndVomit and send me, Admin Peverell, a request today. It's the only way I'll be uploading new chapters of this, so if you like Scorose, check it out!

* * *

After becoming the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin in three hundred years, Rose quickly became the queen bee of first year Slytherins. She was clever and cunning, and quick to play pranks. Her partner in crime was usually Scorpius Malfoy. If you saw the two huddled closely, whispering to each other frantically, and glancing around with wicked smiles, you had better be prepared for trouble, and make it double.

Scorpius and Rose were practically inseparable. This, of course, troubled Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley to no end; after all, they had been rivals in school! Though in the years after the war, their acquaintance turned into an antagonistic friendship, they weren't quite ready to accept that their precious children didn't even hate each other. However, pressured by their wives, the two agreed to throw Scorpius and Rose a joint birthday party, as the two were both born in early July. The kids were overjoyed; the mothers were appeased; the fathers took over the planning and tried to one-up each other at every opportunity.

The day of the party, Scorpius woke up excited. Today, they'd be visiting the Burrow, for their party. Molly Weasley, though aging, lost none of the fire that made her the de facto matriarch of the Weasley clan. She insisted, with several well-worded Howlers, that the party take place at the Burrow. Draco agreed, as he really didn't want to receive more than five in a one-week period.

Throughout the party, Ron and Draco tried to upstage each other even more. Rose and Scorpius found it quite amusing, and agreed to fan the fire even more, by showing awe at each other's dad's choices. Ron and Draco, being competitive idiots, fell for it, and jumped to the task with equal zeal.

As the party wound down, Scorpius and Rose settled on the back porch, tummies full of cake and ice cream.  
"Well, that was fun..." Scorpius said, eating an apple thoughtfully.  
"Yes it was. I especially liked the part where your dad tried to turn my dad's ears into cucumbers when my dad wasn't looking." Rose told him.  
"My favorite part was definitely when your mum transfigured the both of them into llamas, actually." Scorpius replied. Somewhere in the distance, a pair of llamas bleated meekly, one red and one white. Clearly, the transfiguration hadn't worn off.  
"Yes, that one was a classic. I'm glad Colin was there to document it, he promised he'd owl us prints of that exact moment. He's pretty sure he caught it the moment mum did the spell, too." Rose said. Colin was the son of Dennis Creevey. He'd taken a liking to photography, just as his namesake had.  
"Haha! That sounds awesome. I can't wait to see that." Scorpius told her.  
"We should insist on having our birthday party together every year, then." Rose replied. "Then, your dad and my dad can get up to ridiculous things, and we can make a whole photo album!"  
Scorpius chuckled. "The Birthday Parties of Rose and Scorpius Malfoy, and the Shenanigans their Fathers Attempt". he said. "Imagine that!"  
Rose gave him a look. "What, am I a Malfoy now?" she asked jokingly.  
"No, but you will be, Rosie. One day, you will be." Scorpius told her earnestly. Rose giggled.  
"Okay. I'll be a Malfoy. Then, our dads will really freak out!"  
Scorpius smiled. "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got another request for a Scorose over on "Excuse me, I have to go and vomit" today, and wrote this as a continuation of the first one. This one is a LOT longer than the first! :)

If you would like to request a head canon, head on over to the **Face book page, Excuse Me, I have to Go and Vomit** and send me, Admin Peverell, a request today. It's the only way I'll be uploading new chapters of this, so if you like Scorose, check it out!

* * *

"What do you think?" Scorpius hissed to Rose and James. The trio were huddled under the cloak, a suspicious tattered old parchment clutched in Rose's hand.  
"Well, the coast is clear..." Rose replied, frowning.  
"Let's go, then." James whispered impatiently. He'd agreed to assist the trouble-maker duo with a prank; they'd sworn to him it would be the most epic prank in the history of Hogwarts.  
Stealthily, the trio moved, silently slipping through the corridors and down moving staircases, until they reached the abandoned Great Hall.  
Rose checked the Map one more time before pulling off the cloak. "Alright, boys... here's what we are going to do..."

In the morning, the teachers noticed something was amiss. For one, as students began to stream in and take their seats at the tables, odd things happened to them. Some had a change of hair color; others had their robes turned into strange outfits that no one could explain. Dominique Weasley shrieked in anger when her beautiful blonde hair turned a bright green; next to her, at the Ravenclaw table, Albus Potter had his skin turned a rather unusual shade of violet.  
Dominique stomped over to the Slytherin table, wand out and pointed. "ROSE! SCORPIUS! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE BEHIND THIS!" she screeched. Everyone who had sat down next to the pranksters scooted away so as to get out of the crossfire; however Rose and Scorpius (her hair pink, and him sporting a lilac mohawk) looked unconcerned.  
"Oh, calm down, Nikki... Would we really prank ourselves?" Rose asked.  
"YES, YOU WOULD!" Dominique screeched. She'd never taken a liking to "Nikki" as a nickname.  
"If we had, I'm quite certain we would have had something more impressive reserved for ourselves." Scorpius replied, clinging to Rose's hand under the table. He didn't want to admit it, but Dominique scared him just a little bit.  
"Hey, calm down, cuz." came the voice of James Potter from behind Dominique. She whirled around, and gasped in shock. James's face had turned green, and he had sprouted little tentacles all over.  
"Hey, that's not fair! How come I couldn't get tentacles?" Scorpius pouted. Next to him, Amelia Bulstrode glumly let loose a loud honk from an elephant trunk that had sprouted in place of a nose.  
At the head table, Professor McGonagall facepalmed. It was going to be a long day...

After a day of oddly colored students with animal parts on their bodies passed by, with teachers trying to teach amidst bleating, honking, and mitosis, the spell somehow wore off the moment everyone settled down to dinner. By then, everyone thought the day had been great fun, although, perhaps, they wouldn't like to repeat the experience. After retreating to the Slytherin Common room, Rose and Scorpius pronounced the prank a resounding success.

"Hey, Rose?" Scorpius asked, long after the common room cleared out, and the fire began dying down.  
"What, Scorpius?" Rose replied. They were curled up in large armchairs in front of the fireplace, watching merpeople drift above them through the window to the Black Lake.  
"Let's do something like this at our wedding, okay?"  
She seemed to think it over for a while. "It sounds like a plan, but we'd need to be a bit more sneaky with it. Uncle George would notice it, I bet."  
Scorpius nodded slowly. "Perhaps, but he might just let it slide... In any case, we have time to get better until then, don't we?"  
Rose smiled. "Yes we do... yes we do."

* * *

A/N: Again, if you enjoyed this, please, leave a review, and head on over to **Excuse Me, I have to Go and Vomit**on Face book and request more chapters! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got another request for a Scorose over on "Excuse me, I have to go and vomit" today, and wrote this as a continuation of the first one. This one is a LOT longer than the first! :)

If you would like to request a head canon, head on over to the **Face book page, Excuse Me, I have to Go and Vomit** and send me, Admin Peverell, a request today. It's the only way I'll be uploading new chapters of this, so if you like Scorose, check it out! We also have a weekly head canon newsletter that we just started :)

This is a really short plot bunny this time but I just -had- to write it, haha~

* * *

"I'm hungry." Scorpius complained.  
"Well, that's nice. What do you want me to do about that?" Rose asked. The second year was in a bit of a mood that night. Scorpius had no idea why, because when he did ask, Rose told him he REALLY didn't want to know.  
The two were out of bed at the moment, and causing mayhem yet again in the middle of the night. They creeped through the deserted hallway on tiptoe, trying to reach their destination.  
Suddenly, an owl swooped in through the open window. In its beak, it carried a scarlet envelope. The envelope fell on the ground and the owl took off.  
The two paled. They took a look at each other, and Rose gently prodded the envelope with her wand. It began smoking as she flipped it over.  
"Bloody hell, it's from Grandmum." Rose whispered.  
"What did you do?" Scorpius asked. Rose shrugged. The envelope was starting to burn at the edges. Rose looked around in a panic.  
"Throw it out the window! Quick!" Scorpius whispered. Rose, not hesitating, grabbed the burning package of doom, and tossed it out the window. The two of them ran for it.  
As they were getting away from the spot, Molly Weasley's voice boomed across all of Hogwarts.  
"ROSE GINEVRA WEASLEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO LET ME KNOW YOU GOT YOUR FIRST PERIOD? WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM YOUR MOTHER? I AM SO VERY DISAPPOINTED! OH, BUT, CONGRATULATIONS."  
Scorpius stared in confusion as Rose slumped down, hitting her head against the wall in frustration.  
"But... I don't understand..." he said. "What's a period?"

Rose woke up screaming. It was the middle of the night, rain gently falling outside.  
"Phew, it was just a dream." She thought, and curled up again in her dorm room.

* * *

A/N: Again, if you enjoyed this, please, leave a review, and head on over to **Excuse Me, I have to Go and Vomit**on Face book and request more chapters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
